


All That Bleeds Isn't Gold

by PearlDreams



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Panic Attacks, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDreams/pseuds/PearlDreams
Summary: Adrien is new to school, and Marinette manages to not be late, and both manage to make new friends.What happens when they suddenly get chosen to be heroes, to fight a villain who seems to want their miraculous no matter the cost?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Duusu & Nooroo & Plagg & Pollen & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm rang out loudly, one again. 

Marinette continues to snore, her mouth wide open and a small amount of drool dripping down her cheek and onto her pillow.

A knock came, "Marinette? Sweetie, are you awake?" 

Marinette shot up, snorting one last time, "oh No! No!! School!" 

Marinette scrambled out of her bed, grabbing a random outfit and throwing it on as she brushed her hair as fast a humanly possible, putting it into her signature pigtails. 

Her mind was a wall of the mantra 'oh no oh no oh no oh no'.

She ran down the stairs, grabbing her backpack that was left on a chair. 

"Gotta go mom, dad, bye, love you!" She merged the words together, opening the exit and running like there was a fire behind her. 

Her parents sighed lovingly, "will she ever learn?" 

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien woke up, quietly. 

He worried his lip, wondering if his father really would say yes, or if it was just a hopeless dream. 

His fists clenched the sheets. 

He silently got dressed, lost in his own head. 

He opened his door, walking towards the big, empty, cold dining room. 

Nathalie was there first, as usual. 

She regarded Adrien coldly, her face as set as stone.   
She said nothing, just stood there like an emotionless robot. 

Adrien shivered, sitting down, quietly and quickly cutting and eating the food in front of him. 

When he finished, he cleared his throat, glancing up at Nathalie nervously, "...Nathalie...I was wondering...if...I could go to school?" 

Nathalie was about to answer when-- 

"Don't worry about it, Adrien. Arrangements have already been made," Gabriel replied, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder, startling him.

Adrien felt overjoyed, "really? Does this mean-" 

"You will be leaving in 15 minutes, Adrien." 

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette finally made it to school, gasping for air at the open door of her classroom. 

"Oh, thank the gods!" She exclaimed, looking at the clock. She froze. 

She wasn't late! 

"Hell yes!" Marinette mumbled to herself, giving herself a small thumbs up.

She looked around the room, looking for an open seat. She saw an open spot next to this girl with brown hair that had a light orange-red ombre, looking at her phone. 

"You got this, Marinette!" She said, marching forwards. 

She slammed her hands on the desk, startling the girl and making her almost drop her phone. 

"Hi! I'm Marinette, wanna be friends?" She said, her voice particularly loud as her words came out rushed. 

The girl laughed, "woah! That's one way to make friends! But sure," she held out her hand, "Alya." 

Marinette beamed, taking Alya's hand and shaking it. Alya scooted over, patting the space next to her.

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien felt embarrassed. After all, what kind of kid pulls up to school in a limo? 

Him. 

Of course.

He hasn't even been in class and he was already worried that no one would like him. That no one would treat him like a person. 

That they would treat him like he's worthless. 

Or, like his father- cold, until he needs something from him- or like Nathalie- stone faced and emotionless, making him feel small.

Adrien bit his lips, walking through the school, searching endless hallways for his classroom. He was barely paying attention to anything else, it was no wonder he crashed into someone, making himself and the person he crashed into falling to the floor.

'great!' he hissed to himself internally, 'its the first day and I'm already failing!'

"Shit! I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" Adrien stammered, his cheeks flaming as he quickly stood up and held his hand out to the fallen stranger. 

The boy laughed, picking up his hat, "oh, yeah, it's no problem! I wasn't watching where I was going either!"

The boy gripped Adrien's hand, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"I'm Nino," the boy says, looking Adrien in the eyes. 

Adrien couldn't look back for long, his eyes falling to the floor as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "...I'm Adrien," he chokes out.

Nino gently grasped Adrien's arm, and Adrien gaped at the warmth. 

Could people really be this warm?

Nino smiled brightly, "so...what classroom do you have?" 

Adrien blinked, "oh-uh-203?" 

Nino seemed to smile brighter, "oh, awesome! Dude, we have the same classroom! Let's look for it together, what do you say?" 

Adrien smiled a little, nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette and Alya chatted for a while, barely noticing when more people started filling in.

They startled when they heard a throat clearing, their heads automatically turning. 

Oops.

Their teacher, and the rest of their classmates, stared.   
Marinette and Alya giggled nervously, glancing at each other. 'Shit!' they both thought.

Their teacher smiled, "well, now. Since we are all officially listening, hello class! I am your teacher, Ms. Bustier!" 

"Hello, Ms. Bustier!" The class replied in sync.

Ms. Bustier smiled, her eyes crinkling as she pulled out some worksheets, "now, since it's the first day, I don't want to give you guys any work until we start to get used to the schedule," the class internally cheered, "however," the class internally groaned, "I do have some icebreakers for all of you, so we can all learn about each other!" The class was internally screaming.

Ms. Bustier handed out the sheets to the people in the front row, "pass them back, please." 

The class passed the papers, groaning at the list of questions on the sheet of evil paper. 

"Now, I want you all to answer the questions, and then after...hm...say, 15 minutes, we'll all walk around and when I say 'time!' you must stop walking and find the person nearest to you, and then read off the list to each other."

Half the class rolled their eyes and the other half frowned. 

Ms. Bustier smiled, "now, start writing, all of you! You have 15 minutes to finish!"

Everyone scrambled to grab their pencils.

~~~~~~~~~

Before the class knew it, 15 minutes had passed.   
Ms. Bustier clapped her hands, "alright! You should have had plenty of time to finish your worksheet. Now, everyone stand up," the students stood, their chairs echoing against the floor, "and walk around!" Ms. Bustier said. 

Marinette and Alya strategically walked close to each other, waiting. 

"Time!" Ms. Bustier yelled, causing people to scramble off into pairs.

Marinette and Alya quickly grabbed each other's hands, preventing any other person from taking one of them.  
'hah!' they both thought, their hands gripping tightly.  
Marinette and Alya grinned, looking at the papers in their hands.

"Uh...so...I'm Marinette," Marinette said, reading off the list, "I like to sew and I like to help out my parents in the bakery." 

Alya nodded, "I'm Alya, as you already know," Alya winked, making Marinette giggle, "and I have three sisters and I like to film random things and take random pictures of things I find interesting!"

Marinette's eyes sparkled, "ooo! How cool! Can you show me-"

Ms. Bustier called out, "time! Walk around!" 

Marinette and Alya pouted, and they slowly walked away from each other, "I'll see you again, my love!" Alya joked, dramatically reaching for Marinette. Marinette reached back, giggling, "and I shall miss you until then, my darling! Parting is such sweet sorrow!"

"Time!" 

Marinette stopped, looking around. 

'oh man oh man! Everyone is making pairs already- oh!' Marinette thought, quickly walking towards this blonde boy.

She tapped his shoulder, making him turn to her. She held up her piece of paper, smiling goofily. 

He smiled back, also showing his piece of paper. 

"Hi!" She said, looking down at her paper, "I'm Marinette! I enjoy doing math and science!" 

She winced, 'that didn't sound like a robot at all.' 

The blonde boy smiled awkwardly, "hi...I'm Adrien. I like...I like..." he trailed off, his eyebrows extremely furrowed, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

Adrien really didn't seem sure, and Marinette felt her gut twist uncomfortably.

She smiled, gently putting her hand on his shoulder and rubbing small circles with her thumb, "it's okay if you don't know." 

His eyes brightened and his lips gently turned into a soft smile.

Marinette didn't know how to react when she realized that he was slightly leaning into her touch, seeming to melt.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Adrien knew it, the school day was nearly over. 

Ms. Bustier let out a small gasp as the floor rumbled and shook. 

"Is this an earthquake?" Someone yelled out, the floor shaking impossibly hard. Things started to fall from shelves and off desks. 

Adrien looked up as small parts of debris fell down on him. 

Everyone began to yell, panicking as small pieces of cement and wood dropped onto their heads.

"It's alright, children! It's alright, stay calm!" Ms. Bustier yelled over the noise, "follow me, we need to leave the area!" 

Ms. Bustier shakily walked towards the door, and all the kids followed.

~~~~~~~~~

Everyone made it outside, near the front of the school, and the earthquake seemed to stop.

Ms. Bustier called out, asking if everyone was here and accounted for. 

She didn't get to hear the reply as a bigger earthquake shook the ground again, this time even bigger, putting everyone on their backs and stomachs and their hands and knees.

Older buildings around them slowly crumbled and fell, bringing up clouds of dust. 

A strange, almost demonic voice spoke loudly it shook the earth even more, "I am Tectonic Plate!" 

Adrien looked up and his eyes widened. 

'What. The. Fuck!' He thought in shock.

The man- not that he could be called that anymore- was covered in hard, plate like pieces of dirt and rocks.   
'huh...is that where he got the name?' Adrien thought, staring at the flat pieces that literally looked like dish plates. 

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette coughed, hearing a horrible voice yell, "I am Tectonic Plate!" 

She scrambled up as much as she could, her hands and knees stinging. She hissed, and she felt a light amount of blood leak from her hands and knees. 

"Shit..."

She realized she couldn't see Alya anywhere.

"A-Alya? Alya? Alya! Where are you?" Marinette screeched, frantically looking around her. 

She heard a wet exhale a distance behind her. 

'...no!' Marinette quickly turned around, her eyes going straight towards a closer collapsed building, "Alya!" She ran as fast as she could, blurring past others, and past a blonde boy. 

"Alya!" 

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien's eyes followed the girl, Marinette? Call out for that other girl she was hanging out with in class. 

Adrien realized what happened as soon as he saw Marinette run towards a collapsed building. His feet we're moving before he knew it, running just behind Marinette.

Marinette stopped, rummaging through parts of debris, calling out, "Alya! Alya! Answer me! Where are you?" 

Adrien practically slid next to her, wincing as his knees screamed at him, and dug as fast as he could, flinging debris to the side and behind him. "Alya?" He also called out.

Marinette let out a choked off gasp, pulling away, and landing on her butt as she crawled backwards.

Adrien was about to ask what the heck when he saw her hands. They left red handprints as she crawled backwards. Adrien's eyes narrowed, and he looked towards her previous spot. 

Adrien let out a whimper. 

Alya had blood all around her, her eyes barely open. Her hair had blood in it, and shards of roofing embedded in her head. Her neck was twisted to the side unnaturally.

Adrien's lip wobbled as his eyes reached her torso. 

Impaled by old pipes and sharp shards of rock and glass, blood seemed to pool around her at a fast speed, spreading outwards towards them.

Adrien scrambled backwards, away from the reaching ocean of red.

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette covered her mouth, afraid of throwing up. 

'how...what...the day was going so well...I thought...I thought!'

Marinette shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. 

Marinette froze at the sticky feeling covering her mouth. She pulled her hand away, panicking at the fact that she had forgotten.

Forgotten that her hands were covered in her friend's blood. 

Her breaths came in short, and she made a loud, keening sound. 

Her hands were shaking furiously, and she started to swipe them at the ground.

"No...no...get off...get off!" 

Blood trailed after her hands, and she felt her palms sting and split open.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien gasped seeing Marinette drag her open hands against the concrete, trying to wipe the blood off.

Adrien pulled her into his arms, gently cooing at her and rubbing her back.

"Shh...shh..." 

He couldn't lie and say it was alright, could he? 

He glanced back at Alya's unmoving body. 

No. 

He gripped Marinette tighter. 

He couldn't.

Marinette let out a loud sob, gripping the back of his shirt as her head tucked into his neck. 

Adrien closed his eyes, hiding his face in her hair as tears also fell down his face.

~~~~~~~~~

Ms. Bustier was running around, calling out her student's names. She worried when there was no answer from three of her students, and ran around looking for them. 

"Adrien? Marinette? Alya?" She yelled, wildly looking around, "students-" she froze, gulping at the sight. Her hands shook, twitching.

She quickly pulled Adrien and Marinette up, away. 

She could barely look.

Marinette fought back, "no! No! I won't leave her! I-I can't leave her!" 

Ms. Bustier closed her eyes, "I'm...I'm so sorry, Marinette, but there's nothing you can do for her now." 

Marinette stared, her eyes full of tears. She shoved Ms. Bustier, whipped around, and ran in the other direction.   
Ms. Bustier panicked, "wait! Marinette!" The ground shook again, pulling her and Adrien to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette fell to the ground, crying out. Tears drowned her, blurring everything. 

She felt a quick tap against her hand, and she gasped. She looked around, seeing nothing. She wiped her eyes.

She looked down, and saw a small box.

She reached for it, and opened it.

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien smacked against the ground, hard. He groaned. He looked for Ms. Bustier, seeing her beside him, knocked out cold. He shook her, "Ms. Bustier! Ms. Bustier!" 

Something hit his arm, and Adrien whipped around, seeing no one.   
He looked down, and saw a small box. 

He reached for it, and opened it.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette gaped, slowly crawling away as the box glowed, and a small glowing body came out of it.

Marinette glanced around, her eyes wide, wondering if she was the only one seeing this. 

Seeing that there was no one around, however, it was obvious what the answer was. 

Marinette's jaw dropped when she looked back at the box. 

"Hi! I'm Tikki, a kwami! You have been chosen to be my Miraculous holder, and to wield the power of Creation!" The small, adorable, pink-red thing with polka dots said, in a slightly high, squeaky voice. 

"Umm...what?" Marinette said, very intelligently. 

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien froze at the now glowing box. A small body appeared, before a small, almost completely black, cat-like thing poof-ed into existence. 

"I'm Plagg. A kwami." It- he? Said, in a disinterested and tenor-sounding voice, "and you have been chosen to be the holder of my Miraculous, the Miraculous of Destruction." 

Adrien blinked, silent. 

His thoughts screamed at him, 'this is my chance! My chance to be free! Free from father and his rules and that house! I can do what I want for once! I can be myself!' 

Adrien pulled out the ring- the Miraculous, he supposed- and put it on. 

The creature- kwami- Plagg smiled widely, two little fangs peeking out. 

'adorable,' Adrien thought.

~~~~~~~~~

"In order to activate the Miraculous, all you need to say is-" "-Spots on!" "-Claws out!"


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette gasped as she was surrounded by bright, bright, colorful sparkles. They traveled up and around and down her body, leaving behind her new "clothes". 

Marinette held out her hands, whispering to herself in awe when the transformation was complete. 

She didn't know why, but she felt a little taller. 

'must be my imagination...' she thought, 'ill have to get a mirror or something soon.' 

Her hand went to her waist, and Marinette blinked when she felt something. She looked down, and felt her eyebrows raise. 

"A yoyo?" She swung it around, and let out a shriek when it attached itself to a leaning pole and threw her forwards. 

"Ah!" She stumbled, the yoyo falling helplessly to the floor. Marinette stared at it angrily, "of all things...!"   
Marinette sighed, standing straight and pulling the yoyo into her hands, studying it. 

Marinette felt herself side step, and for a second she didn't know why, until a dark blob whisked past her, collapsing onto the ground next to her with a cut off curse.

"Uh..." Her eyes went to the fluffy cat ears on his head.   
'is...is this a random cosplayer?' she thought.

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien laughed as greenish lightening crackled up and across his body. He hummed as the transformation finished, looking at his hands. 

He clicked his claws together, "nice!" 

Adrien looked around, wondering if there were still any people around, but for some reason everything looked a little different.

He looked down at his waist, noticing the belt around it, and the small, lithe cylinder attached to it. He pulled out the little cylinder, looking at it.

"Hmm...I wonder what this does?" He pushed a button and screamed as he shot into the air, the cylinder extending up into the air. 

When it stopped, he shivered and hugged the pole, looking down. 

"Holy..." The pole started to lean down, and he started to fall, "shiiiiiit-!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have writer's block for my other stories, so I'm hoping people like this????

Marinette stared at the cosplayer who got up off the floor, looking him up and down. 

He was rather small and lithe, and his hair was a strange, light- almost white, really- blonde. His eyes were such a bright green, Marinette thought that his eyes were replaced with emeralds. They seemed to glow, surrounded by the black of his mask.

He was covered in a black suit, with some claws at his hands at his shoes. He had a bell attached to his collar.  
It wasn't until she saw the fluffy, moving tail that she realized that he was not, in fact, a cosplayer. 

"..." Her lips pursed together, and she nibbled on the corner. 

Something about him seemed to draw her in. A pull. 

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien groaned, pushing himself up from the ground as he rubbed his nose. He looked around, wondering if anyone saw that. His eyes stopped on this strangely dressed girl.

She was tall, taller that him, and her hair was medium length in pigtails, and had a light lilac color. Her eyes were a stormy blue, with specks of grey, surrounded by a red and black mask. 

She was wearing a red suit that had some black spots, and her pigtails had short little red ribbon.

Something about her seemed to draw him in. A pull of some sort.

They both stared at each other for a while, before she opened her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~

"I take it we're going to be working together," Marinette said, her eyes widening at the sound of her voice.

'is..is that my voice?' she thought, internally screaming.

Her voice was drastically different, reminding her of Tikki's voice: slightly high and squeaky.

She gulped, and reached out her hand, coming up with a random name as fast as she could, "L-ladybug." 

She thought it was fitting, after all. She had seen some parts of herself, the red and black spotted suit she was sporting was very much like a ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls like and comment! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bla

"L-ladybug." She said, her hand out.

Adrien thought it suit her, and his eyes flicked around. 

'i didn't think of name!' he panicked, thinking about what he's seen of parts of himself and of Plagg. 

"Chat Noir," he said reaching out and shaking her hand, his eyes twisting and crinkling at the sound of his voice- the deeper tone that made him think of Plagg.

She smiled, putting her hand on her hip, "i think it suits you, kitty," she said, leaning down and flicking his bell, making it ring.

Adrien blinked.

~~~~~~~~

Marinette froze, 'what the hell? Why did I do that?!' 

"Ehehe..." She rubbed to back of her neck, "sorry." 

Chat Noir smiled a little, his head tilting, making his fluffy ears lean adorably to the left.

Marinette stared at the top of his head, zoning out and completely missing what he says. 

Her hands shot out for his head. 

'hehe-' "-floofy," she said, grinning like an idiot as she felt up his ears.

~~~~~~~~

"Sorry," Ladybug said. 

"Oh, it's no problem," Adrien said, smiling a little and tilting his head. He blinked when she got a dopey look on her face, her eyes not even looking at him anymore.

"...h-hello??" He asked, his hand starting to go towards her to wave in front of her face. He squeaked when her hands suddenly reached towards him, landing on his head.

"H-hey!" He yelled, then froze.

"Floofy," she said, smiling, as her hands massaged his head.

Adrien was lost to the world, loud purrs rising out of his throat and vibrating his whole body, his eyes half closed.

~~~~~~~~

Marinette was also lost to the world for a hot second, before realizing what she was doing.

She jumped back, her hands flying to her sides as she blushed furiously, "ohmygod! I'm so sorry, Chat Noir!" 

'I can't believe I did that! He may be a cute catboy but heck! He's still human!' she scolded herself internally.

Chat Noir blinked in surprise, and his ears twitched towards her. 

'huh,' she thought, noticing his pupils, 'I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier.' 

His pupils were slitting into little slivers and becoming big round circles, adjusting like he was confused or there was sun in his eyes.

Her eyes went to his tail, which was swishing and curling a little. 

'...cute,' she thought, before his ears flicked up and behind him, his eyes went into small slits, and his tail stood straight up behind his back.

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed, and she was about to reach for him and ask what was wrong when the ground shook, and a loud voice called out-

"I am Tectonic Plate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let everyone know  
> I do have a tumblr  
> PearlDreamsOfficial  
> In case y'all wanna chat or whatever idk???


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette fell as the ground shook harder, "holy Hell!" 

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow at her and held out his hand, "I don't think that makes sense," he said, chuckling. 

Marinette glared, letting herself get pulled up. 

"So...any idea what we should be doing?" Chat Noir asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Didn't your kwami tell you anything?" Marinette deadpanned. 

Chat Noir gave a little shrug and a smile, and that was all Marinette needed to know (as she facepalmed).

~~~~~~~~

Ladybug's face became twisted with fury as she looked at the roaming monster, "my kwami said that in order to make this monster- this akuma- go away, we need to find where the akuma is hiding, break the object it's in, and purify it," she said, pulling out her yoyo and looking at it curiously.

"And, uh...any idea how to do that? Are we supposed to fight it?" Adrien said, his finger tapping his chin.   
Ladybug nodded, "I think so, but...I'm not even sure that's possible? I don't know how to fight! Is this suit supposed to give me magical abilities-" 

Adrien's ears twitched.

She was cut off when she and Adrien leaped of the ground, landing a ways away from what just landed where they were previously standing.

A giant piece of concrete that would've flattened them in a split second. 

Adrien looked at her and noticed her wide eyes, "...does that answer your question?" 

~~~~~~~~

Marinette didn't get to finish her question, her body seeming to move on autopilot, with no input from her at all. She felt herself twist and land a few meters from where she was standing.

Her eyes widened, and she looked at Chat Noir, who seemed just a little bit as surprised as her and who replied, "...does that answer your question?" 

Marinette gaped, looking down at herself, "I- I- just- what!" She stuttered. 

Chat Noir looked amused, "...magical transformation...kwamis...superheroes..." He said, sarcasm dripping from his timbre voice.

Marinette huffed, glaring intensely. 

A voice shook her core and the ground, "...are you done talking yet?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you done talking yet?" The akuma- Tectonic Plate- said, confused.

Adrien glanced at Ladybug, who seemed just as confused as him at the fact that 1) they forgot about the akuma, 2) the akuma didn't attack them while they talked, and 3) that the akuma bothered to remind them that he was there instead of just killing them (they were standing still long enough, after all).

Adrien smirked, looking at the akuma, wanting to try something, "no! Sorry! We're not done yet! Thanks for waiting!" He yelled, snickering as he nudged Ladybug, who did not looked amused at all. 

Adrien broke into full laughter as the akuma replied cheerfully, "oh! No problem! I'll wait!" 

~~~~~~~~

Marinette looked between Chat Noir and Tectonic Plate, inching away. 

Her eyes went to Tectonic Plate, deciding to try and find where the akuma was. 

Her eyes seemed to zoom in on his fist, which seemed to be holding something. A broken plate? She noticed that his clenched fist seemed to be vulnerable, a black substance dripping from how tightly he was gripping the sharp blade. 

Like he was cutting his hand.

Her mind flashed to the pain, the sickening, relieving pain she felt dragging her red covered hands across concrete, making them bleed, scraping off bits of skin and- 

Her voice called out on its own, her yoyo flying into the air, "lucky charm!"

Marinette blinked, a sharp, red and black spotted longsword appearing from her yoyo and falling into her hands. 

Chat Noir glanced at her nervously, and the akuma froze, his face lighting up with a dark outline. 

Chat Noir tapped her shoulder, leaning in, "please tell me...you know how to use that?" He asked, his voice quivering. 

Marinette's pupils restricted, her vision lighting up with the same red and black spots as she looked at him.

"No," she said, putting the sword in his hands, "but I think you do." 

Chat Noir gulped.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien gulped, feeling the disturbingly cold weight of the 'lucky charm'. 

He stared at Ladybug, his hands shaking, making the sword tilt up and down. 

'I- this...this is way different than fencing class...' he thought, even the voice in his head sounding afraid.

Ladybug smiled, like it was no big deal, "we need to cut off that hand," she said, pointing at the akuma's right hand, "the akuma's gotta be in that broken plate." 

She said it so confidently that Adrien also felt sure.

Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine. 

'she seems way to happy at the prospect of cutting off this guy's hand...' Adrien thought nervously, looking down at the sword again. 

"I know how to fence. This isn't a fencing sword, this is a-" he started, only to get cut off. 

"It's the same thing, isn't it!" She snarled, startling Adrien, her eyes gleaming with an insane amount of malice, barely looking at him.

Her fury was all focused on the akuma.

~~~~~~~~

Marinette felt a disturbing emotion of pleasure rise at the thought of cutting off this monster's hand, of hurting him. She almost smiled. 

'he deserves it!' she thought, her thoughts delving into sharp pipes and shards impaling a body, red waves crashing into her, reaching for her. 

Her fists clenched, and if looks could kill, Tectonic Plate would be so dead, he wouldn't even had been born.

She snapped at Chat Noir, and regret panged through her chest, only to be refueled by burning rage as she looked back at the monster.

Her narrowed eyes glanced at Chat Noir, who seemed uncomfortable and disturbed. 

Her hand moved, flicking the yoyo. The yoyo wrapped around his torso, making him yelp. She twisted her body, making the string stretch, and she spun. 

On the third spin, she launched Chat Noir at the akuma's hand, yelling over his screams and curses, "the hand! Cut it off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey, you've got a storm comin' 
> 
> A quick storm tho
> 
> Not a full blown one
> 
> Yet


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien yelped as string and the yoyo wrapped around him, and Ladybug swung him around, throwing him at the akuma. 

He screamed, "holy Shit! Fuck!!" It was a wonder he could even hear her yelling at him to cut off the hand.  
He put the sword in front of him, his body tensing and his eyes scrunching closed as he flew towards the akuma's hand.

He heard a sickening slicing sound, a horrible scream of pain, and a sickening crack sounding loudly in his ears as he hit the ground, the longsword flying out of his hands and landing with a clang next to him.

~~~~~~~~

Marinette felt herself grin widely as the monster's hand was sliced cleanly off, and when the monster screamed as if it was dying. 

She started to run closer, ready to rip the akuma to pieces as she gazed at the monster in a manic wonder.   
Its blood was black, and spilling all over the place. It sprayed onto the floor and up in the air and even a few droplets fell onto her. 

She laughed, finally reaching her destination.

"That's what you fucking get!" She picked up the plate and smashed it against the ground. 

A little black butterfly flew out violently, as if trying to escape it's fate. 

She drew a line on her yoyo, opening it, and swiftly captured it. She opened it again, and emotionlessly watched it as it flew away.

"Bye bye, little butterfly..." She sighed, knowing you shouldn't be mad at an innocent butterfly.

She turned around, seeing a confused civilian looking around at the destruction, and her eyes fell on Chat Noir. 

"Oh FuCK!" She cried out, realizing what she had done.   
She barely glanced at the sword, leaning over Chat Noir instead. 

"Ch-Chat?" She gently shook him, sitting down next to him. 

She picked up his smaller body, her body shaking as he fell limp against her, his body twisting awkwardly at the spine.

The civilian watched what was happening, and his voice startled her as he asked, "should...should I call and ambulance? Is he hurt?" 

She glared, making the civilian go silent. 

She sighed, looking away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said, apologizing to both Chat Noir and the civilian. 

Her mind whispered to her, and she looked up.   
Her eyes went to the sword, and she gently put Chat Noir down, going over to the sword instead. 

She picked it up, and threw it into the air, yelling, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you guys like it...?


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette watched as ladybugs flew out of the lucky charm, swirling and going over the whole city. She watched as one strand circled buildings, and when they left she realized that the building were restored.

She watched in amazement as they restored   
everything. 

The last strand went past her and towards Chat Noir. 

Marinette kneeled next to him, waiting for the ladybugs to finish. 

"Please...please, please, please be okay..." She muttered, holding his hand. 

The ladybugs were slower, and Marinette winced at the cracking sounds that moved with them, up his spine and ribs. 

She hunched over, unaware of people starting to walk out of wherever they were hiding, and starting to look around in amazement at the buildings and at her and Chat Noir.

The ladybugs disappeared, and Marinette looked at Chat Noir, her eyes full of hope.

His hand twitched, and clenched around hers. 

She sobbed in relief, and hugged him tightly when he sat up.

~~~~~~~~

Adrien groaned a little, his whole body aching and throbbing.

He flinched when Ladybug threw her arms around him, his body tensing at the contact. 

He softly pat her back when she started to sob loudly. She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, and her mouth with a quivering pout. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I just- he- it-!" Her voice wobbled, and she covered her eyes as she started to cry louder.

Adrien bit his lip, slowly standing up off the ground, "...as much as I'd like to talk about this, Ladybug, I feel like we should- ahem- address these people first?" Adrien said awkwardly, glancing nervously at the people that started to surround them. 

~~~~~~~~

Marinette sniffled, wiping her eyes as she jumped up quickly, nodding, "right." 

She looked around at the newly fixed damage, and her heart filled with hope as she thought of another girl- no longer covered in blood- being fine and safe and alive-   
"Ah, yes, hi, Nadja Chamack here, who are you people and what was that?" 

Marinette and Chat Noir startled, jumping 5 feet in the air before noticing where the news reporter was. 

'how- how did she sneak up on us?!' Marinette thought, 'she wasn't there before!'


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette started to ramble as the giant news camera went right in her face, "oh-um-well, you see we- me and Chat Noir are- were superheroes and- we-uh-we fight things like that-uh- akuma! You just saw-and-" 

"So, that thing was an 'akuma'?" Nadja said, slightly snobbish, staring down at the ashamed and confused civilian.

Marinette's eyes widened at the implication, and she waved her hands wildly, "oh! No-um-its not really his fault-" she stopped, thinking back at how she had acted previously, blaming the akuma and, by extent, the civilian, wanting to hurt him, to make him pay for something his really had no control over-

Nadja's voice cut off her thought, "so, it wasn't his fault or it was his fault?" She said, the cameraman turning to make the camera face the civilian almost menacingly.

"Oh! Yes, right, no, no he wasn't really responsible he was being-uh- controlled, by the akuma..." 

Nadja and the cameraman looked confused, but shrugged, "so, your name is Ladybug and this is..." 

"Chat Noir!" Chat Noir said, very unhelpfully. 

Nadja smirked, "ah, Chat Noir, your sidekick," she said, her voice telling Marinette just how much she thought of her partner. 

Glancing at him, her heart crumbled.

He was looking down, his fluffy ears- somehow looking less fluffy- were down pitifully, and his tail was wrapping itself around his torso in what she could only assume was self-comfort, and his hand gripped his other arm tightly. 

He was the definition of a "kicked animal."

She looked back at Nadja, furious.


	15. Chapter 15

"How DARE you!" Marinette snapped. 

Chat Noir and Nadja looked at her in shock, and Marinette no longer felt nervous at the camera pointing at her face. 

She pulled Chat Noir close, in a little side hug, "he is my partner, not a side kick or someone who deserves to be shoved into the sideline!" She hissed, before turning to Chat Noir, "let's go, kitty," and she yoyoed away, smiling softly when she heard a click of his staff extending to follow her.

~~~~~~~~

Adrien felt himself fill with warmth as Ladybug stood up for him, even though he should help her practice talking to the press for future reference. 

Oh well...

They landed on a random rooftop together, their Miraculous blinking while making whining beeps.   
Ladybug faced him, "I really am sorry, kitty, for throwing you...I lost myself back there...I promise," she said, holding out her pinky, "I won't do it again, and please help remind me in case it happens again?" She asked softly, guilt lacing her voice. 

Adrien smiled, linking his pinky with hers, "I forgive you," Adrien got an idea, his smile turning to a smirk as he winked, "m'lady." 

Ladybug laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder, "d-don't ever do t-that again," she snorted cutely, holding her stomach, "y-you-you sound like an in-incel!" She fell to her knees, still laughing.

Adrien chuckled, feeling as light as a feather. 

~~~~~~~~

At the sound of their Miraculous beeping faster and louder, they decided it was time to separate. 

Marinette smiled to herself, landing in a random alleyway and detransforming. 

She laughed, holding Tikki close, "that was so amazing!" She gasped, staring out into oblivion as her mind screamed at her. 

If her little ladybugs could help Chat Noir, then- 

She started to run, ignoring a startled "M-Marinette! Wait!" 

Marinette barely turned around, still running, as she yelled, "no time, Tikki!" She opened her purse, snapping it shut as soon as a little red blur flew into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is "yoyoed away" a thing or did I make that up


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette huffed, looking around where she last remembered being. 

"Aly-" she was about to yell before noticing an ambulance not far off from the now fixed rubble, the blood no where to be seen. 

Marinette's heart flooded as she approached the ambulance. 

Her heart sang as she saw Alya. 

"ALYA!" She yelled, running to hug her, but was stopped.   
She growled, staring at the offending person. 

"I'm sorry, miss, but-" 

"Hey, let her in! I'm fine!" Alya interjected, reaching for Marinette. 

Marinette practically teleported into Alya's arms, sobbing. 

Alya patted her back, reassuring Marinette with soft words. 

~~~~~~~~

"It's okay, it's okay," Alya said, her head leaning against Marinette's. 

Alya winced as she felt Marinette hug her tighter, but it was okay. 

She didn't have to know. 

~~~~~~~~

Adrien detransformed in an alleyway, groaning as he leaned against a wall. 

"Father would kill me if he saw my posture," Adrien joked, laughing a little, but winced as he jostled his ribs and twinged his spine.

"You should've told Ladybug her cure didn't work as well as it should've," Plagg said, his voice still a little bit monotone, but Adrien could hear the worry in it. 

He smiled, petting Plagg on his little head, "it's okay," Adrien said, "they're not broken anymore, so I think that's a win!"

Plagg sighed, mumbling. 

~~~~~~~~

It was all over the news- the aftermath, anyways. 

Marinette was happy no one seemed to see or record her little... aggressive fit? She still felt guilty, even more so after Tikki scolded her, telling her not to do something like that again, and that "Chat Noir isn't a tool you can just throw around! I'm only giving you a light scolding because he forgave you!" 

Marinette sighed, leaning her head on her desk as she played with a pencil, the news still playing on her computer.

Her parents were so worried when she had gotten home, smothering her in warm hugs as they sobbed, saying they were so worried and that they couldn't reach her on her phone, which made them panic even more. 

Marinette apologized, melting into them, and they enjoying the comforts of living in a bakery: stress baking and then eating what they baked.

~~~~~~~~

Adrien sat on his bed, hunched over, ignoring the small world that was his room. 

When he got home, it was as if nothing had happened. 

His father didn't even show his face, and Nathalie didn't seem any less worried about him then she had this morning. Not at all. 

All he got was a, "you're late for piano, Adrien. Your father wants you to know that he is disappointed in you. An...akuma attack does not excuse you for tardiness." 

Adrien sniffled, hurt blossoming in his chest and tears welling up in his eyes.

His phone continued to play a recording of him playing piano.

He flopped onto the bed, curling into a little ball as he silently cried, ignoring soft purrs and small warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as torturing Adrien?
> 
> Nahhh


End file.
